My Friends Tigger
My Friends Tigger & Pooh is a CGI-animated Winnie the Pooh series that aired daily on the Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney programming block in the United States. The program premiered on May 12, 2007 and spawned three films: Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie, Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too and Super Duper Super Sleuths. The program's next episode, "Darby-Saurus / Darby's Im-possum-ible Case," aired on July 3, 2010. Show Format This series focuses on the adventures Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, as well two new characters -- Darby and her dog, Buster. Together, the four form the Super Sleuths, a group of problem-solvers who "Think, Think, Think" and ask questions to solve mysteries and problems within the Hundred Acre Woods. They don special outfits within the Changing Tree and then recite the Super Sleuth Oath. They often check the Finder Flag to see where their help is needed and usually ride there on Sleuther Scooters. Reception My Friends Tigger & Pooh met with a mixed to negative reaction from the Winnie the Pooh fanbase. Many were disappointed by the switch to CGI animation, as well as the decision to feature a new character, Darby, over Christopher Robin, who only appeared in two episodes. Nevertheless, the program proved a mild commercial and critical success, having received numerous merchandise releases, three films and broadcasts in markets around the world. Additionally, the series received a Humanitas Prize in the Children's Animation Category (Brian Hohlfeld - "Eeyore's Sad Day") and has also been nominated for Daytime Emmys, an Annie Award and a Young Artist Award. Characters *Darby (voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz) *Buster (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) *Piglet (voiced by Travis Oates) *Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) *Kanga (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Roo (voiced by Max Burkholder) *Lumpy (voiced by Kyle Stanger) *Porcupine (voiced by Tara Strong) (Series Original) *Beaver (voiced by Jim Cummings) (Series Original) *Christopher Robin (voiced by Struan Erlenborn) (Only appeared in Many Thanks for Christopher Robin and Christoper Froggin) *Turtle (voiced by Mark Hamill) (Series Original) *Woodpecker (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) (Series Original) *Raccoon (voiced by Rob Paulsen) (Series Original) *Mama Heffalump (voiced by Brenda Blethyn) *Skunk (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) (Series Original) *Holly (voiced by Mikaila Baumel) (Series Original) *Possum Twins (voiced by Sydney Saylor) (Series Original) Episodes To date, the are 61 known episodes of the program and three film releases. Most episodes continue to be aired on a rotating basis on the Disney Junior channel. Holiday themed episodes are generally only broadcast on or around the appropriate holidays, though non-U.S. markets will often air these episodes at any time of the year. Notably, "Home For the Holly Days" premiered in mid-July, but is now being aired as a winter holiday themed episode. See here for a complete list of known episodes of the program. Tweaks In its second season, the program retained its basic format, but a few tweaks were made. Kay Hanley's performance of the title theme was replaced by Chloe Moretz as Darby (Kimberlea Berg in the U.K.) This was likely a cost-saving measure, as this change was also applied to repeat broadcasts of episodes of the first season. In addition to the "Think, Think, Think" song, a new song was featured in some stories called "The Question Song." Theme Song The show's theme song is a pop song that is played at the beginning of each episode. It was written, composed and produced by Andy Sturmer, and was sung by famous singer Kay Hanley (1st season) and by Darby's voice actress Chloë Grace Moretz (2nd season). Lyrics My friends Tigger & Pooh We're always there for each other You'll see just how fun it can be With so much in the Wood to discover And if I need help on the way Buster might save the day Or Piglet, Lumpy, or Roo Eeyore has a paw to lend Rabbit has an ear to bend Now all we're missing is you Hooray, it's a honey-ful day So let's laugh and let's play here together With my friends Tigger and Pooh Darby, Tigger, and Pooh My friends Tigger and Pooh *Listen to a sample of the show's theme as performed by Chloe Moretz as Darby here. *Listen to a sample of the show's theme as performed by Kay Hanley here. *Listen to a sample of the show's theme as performed in French here. *Listen to a sample of the show's theme as performed in Spanish here. Music Many of the show's stories feature original songs and both of the film releases, Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie and Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too included songs as a driving force for the stories. Songs are much more heavily used in the program's second season, whereas first season stories only rarely featured songs, and when they did, they were generally short. Major Crew *Nicole Dubuc - Writer, Regular Story Editor *Kay Hanley - Performer: Title Theme (First Season) *David Hartman - Director *Brian Hohlfeld - Writer, Regular Story Editor, Executive Producer *Jeff Kline - Executive Producer *Don Mackinnon - Director *Andy Sturmer - Music, Title Theme More to Explore *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' at Wikipedia *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' at TV.com *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' at IMDb Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:TV Series Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disney Junior